the_dirty_jackfandomcom-20200214-history
Bliss
laésal was violently kidnapped at the age of 12, by a section of the California Free State Yakuza sex slave dealers that ran unfettered during the reign of General Irukame Shimazu.Taking advantage of the frequent clashes and general chaos in the contested border regions, they collected the finest young elven girls, which fetched high prices at the exotic slave markets. Even at that age laésal exemplified elven beauty, and fetched an exhorbitant price. The buyer was a procurer for an exclusive Seattle pleasure house called Forbidden Fruit. After a year of intensive conditioning and training, laésal's virginity was sold for a staggering $300,000, on her 13th birthday. Years of veritable indentured servitude came and went. Many would characterize her life at this point as brutal and subversive, but it was all she had known in her adult life. On the few occasions she was allowed to venture into the city it appeared to her that the detrius representing the bulk of metahumanity in Seattle led much more squalid lives. Then she met Raefe Rothwell, and everything changed. Like so many of her previous clients, Raefe quickly became obsessed with her, the like the rest of them he often used the word love to describe his interest. Raefe was the son of a senior executive at EVO, and he introduced herto a way of living she had previously been unaware even existed. Raefe changed her life in two critical ways; He showed laésal that better lives existed, and inadvertently became the means by which she could do so. He showered her with countless gifts regular chummers would kill for; bleeding edge tailored pheremones, a brand new Suzuki Mirage with all the upgrades, expense accounts, etc. laésal knew that her good fortune was depended on his good will, and that wasn't good enough any more. She wanted a way out. She convinced Raefe that if he made her a citizen and gave her a trust account, they would happily spend the rest of their lives together. That was the problem with those sheltered corporate boys; they didn't understand what others would do to get what they had, and they thought they were untouchable. He never saw it coming. His heart just gave out during one of their "evenings" together. The awakened toxin she had acquired was virtually untracable, and due to the compromising and questionable circumstances of the event, Raefe's father kiled the story before it could get out. laésal was paranoid that her scheme would be discovered, despite the fact that there was no compelling evidence that she had been involved. She decided she had to extricate herself from the situation as soon as possible. As much as she longed for the lifestyle and safety of the corporate elite, she knew that what Raefe had given her wasn't nearly enough. No longer willing to sell her body for a living, and unwilling to continue being the abused victim she had been her whole life, she turned to Wiggy. Wiggy was some kind of shadowrunning type that ran the bar Raefe liked to go to when he was slumming it. She liquidated the assets that had been bestowed upon her, paying off Tarvin for the losses he would suffer from her absence, acquiring some bleding edge bioware the cutter swore would make her the hottest thing in the city. Wiggy really wanted laésal to like him, and took her under his wing. The sizable fee she payed him probably helped too. He set her up with the best weapons specialist he knew, and introduced he to a few key people in the scene.